Somebody's me
by julieloveskurt
Summary: Blaine Anderson es el nuevo alumno de McKinley y su mayor deseo es ser alguien especial para Kurt Hummel, a pesar de Kurt está con alguien más… ¿Lo lograra?  One Shot, AU


**Hola de nuevo, espero que estén muy bien. Bueno, aquí me tienen de nuevo con ustedes, una vez más hice una visita al baul de los recuerdos y encontré este relato; la verdad me siento muy mal por no haber publicado aun el nuevo capítulo de mi historia "Justamente ahora", pero en este momento la escuela demanda el cien por ciento de mi tiempo; sin embargo en este mismo instante comenzare a escribirlo y espero tenerlo para ustedes a más tardar mañana a esta hora.**

**Pero bueno, volviendo a este relato; lo escribí un día que estaba convaleciente por una caída y no podía hacer nada más que sentarme frente a la computadora a escribir. Fue en esa época en la que la idea de ¿Cómo hubiera sido Sam con Kurt? me invadía, sin embargo yo soy total y completamente Klainer, así que este es el resultado. El fic está basado en la canción "Somebody's me/Alguien soy yo" de Enrique Iglesias (debo confesar que yo era completamente su fan, hasta que saco su disco "Euphoria"…pero esa es otra historia) cualquiera de las dos versiones encaja perfectamente en la historia.**

**Gracias a todos de antemano por leer esta locura; un abrazo enorme a todos los lectores con los que ya nos encontramos frecuentemente, y uno también para todos los nuevos lectores; su apoyo vale oro y no hay palabras suficientes para agradecerles; siéntanse libres de dejar cualquier duda, reclamo o comentario, sea positivo o negativo.**

**Bueno me despido, disfruten la lectura; cuídense mucho y sean felices, nos leemos muy pronto, suerte y besos para todos.**

**Notas: En la conversación escrita que tienen Blaine y Mercedes los diálogos de Blaine están en negritas y los de Mercedes solo en cursiva.**

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la FOX y de Ryan Murphy…_

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEBODY'S ME:<strong>

Blaine Anderson se estaciono en el primer puesto vacio en el enorme estacionamiento de McKinley High, su nueva escuela. Bajo de su auto cuidadosamente y activo la alarma, tratando de pasar desapercibido; obviamente no fue así del todo, en su camino se topo con un par de miradas curiosas, pero luego de meditarlo unos segundos, no les dio demasiada importancia, era lo normal; después de todo en una escuela la gente se acostumbra a ver a las mismas personas todos los días y aunque sea el primer día de clases saben identificar cuando alguien no es de ahí.

Las piernas le temblaban un poco, estaba sumamente nervioso y tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí cuando cruzo la puerta y se interno en los pasillos del instituto; volver a la escuela pública después de haber pasado un año en La academia privada Dalton no era nada fácil; pero él sabía que estaba listo para dar el gran paso, estaba harto de tener que esconderse en los finos muros de la exclusiva escuela solo por miedo; pasara lo que pasara en McKinley, lo iba a enfrentar con la frente en alto, hasta dar su último aliento; lo que no sabía es que sus problemas no iban a ser lo que él esperaba.

Camino por el pasillo con su sonrisa amable adornando su rostro hasta la oficina del director; ahí se presento y entrego su expediente de Dalton; el señor Figgins asintió con una sonrisa al ver las excelentes notas de su nuevo alumno, luego le indico al joven Anderson que pasara con la secretaria para que le entregara sus horarios y todo lo necesario para iniciar clases. Minutos después de una ardua búsqueda, Blaine dio con el salón de su primera clase.

—Buenos días, esta es la clase de español del señor Schuester— pregunto desde el marco de la puerta, apenado, al ver que el aula ya se encontraba llena

Un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años con cabello rizado y enorme sonrisa amable giro el rostro y le respondió:

—Adelante, llegas justo a tiempo—

Blaine suspiro y entro al aula, dejando sus nervios en el pasillo, con una leve sonrisa se acerco al escritorio y le entrego al señor Schuester la hoja que todos los maestros tenían que firmarle ese día, el hombre le sonrió y firmo, luego tomo a Blaine del hombro y lo dirigió al frente de la clase.

—Bueno chicos, démosle la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero, Blaine Anderson—

Algunos chicos lo miraron intermitentemente, y otros solo siguieron en sus cosas sin prestar atención al chico nuevo. El señor Schuester le indico que se sentara en una banca que se encontraba junto a la ventana, Blaine camino y tomo asiento; inmediatamente tomo saco su libreta y la abrió para comenzar a escribir cosas al azar, algo que lo mantuviera tranquilo.

—Bien, enseguida les entregare el programa de trabajo de la materia— dijo Schuester con su voz amable —Kurt, ¿podrías ayudarme por favor?—

Blaine no levanto el rostro de su libreta, solo pudo sentir movimiento a su lado, luego; con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que un chico se movía entre las bancas entregándole una hoja a cada miembro de la clase. Luego de unos minutos, el chico llego a lado de Blaine, el moreno estiro la mano para recibir la hoja sin levantar la vista, sin embargo, tuvo que hacerlo por impulso; pues cuando aquel chico Kurt, le entrego la hoja, la yema de sus propios dedos hizo contacto con la suave piel de la mano de aquel chico. Blaine se quedo estático, aun sintiendo el escalofrió provocado por el contacto recorriendo su espalda; realmente había sido una sensación extraña; las manos de ese chico eran demasiado suaves, como haber tocado un trozo de seda, o haber tocado las nubes, era simplemente indescriptible. Blaine se ruborizo un poco, ni siquiera había visto el rostro de ese chico y ya estaba siendo invadido por sensaciones no muy gratas para exhibir en un salón de clases. Hubiera volteado para ver completamente a aquel chico, pero se contuvo; no quería verse muy obvio.

Unos segundos después, se dio cuenta que la figura que antes había estado rondando por el salón, se sentó en la banca de su izquierda, no pudo evitarlo y giro su rostro algunos centímetros, apenas lo suficiente para poder ver a ese chico. Era… simplemente hermoso, su cabello castaño era sedoso y estaba elegantemente peinado, su piel era pálida pero tenía una especie de brillo y las mejillas rosadas, apenas pudo distinguir sus ojos, pues los tenia puestos en su programa de clases; pero eran enormes y estaban rodeados por unas pestañas rizadas naturalmente.

—Bien, comencemos entonces la clase con conjugación de verbos…— gracias al cielo Mr Schuester saco a Blaine de su letargo y pudo enfocarse en la clase.

La lección fue muy amena, Mr. Schuester era un maestro muy paciente y amable e incitaba a los alumnos a participar; eso provoco que Blaine estuviera bastante enfocado en la clase, aunque en momentos su atención se perdía en Kurt; sobre todo cuando lo miraba de reojo y lo veía frunciendo el ceño y mordiendo la goma de su lápiz tratando de entender lo que Schuester explicaba.

—Bueno, entonces espero sus ensayos sobre lo que hicieron en verano para la próxima clase— fue lo último que el señor Schuester dijo, antes de que la estampida de alumnos saliera por la puerta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Blaine recogió sus cosas y salió tras Kurt; era un hecho, el chico había robado su atención de manera alarmante, y lo menos que podía hacer era presentarse formalmente, eso ya sería un avance; usaría cualquier pretexto tonto, como preguntar por la ubicación de un aula o algo así. El ojimiel se abrió paso entre algunas porristas que cotilleaban en el pasillo y acelero el paso para alcanzar al castaño, unos metros después Kurt se detuvo en su casillero, Blaine exhalo y comenzó a hacer su camino hacia Kurt, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando se detuvo.

El castaño ya no estaba solo, un chico rubio, que usaba la chaqueta de futbol de McKinley se acerco a él y se recargo en el muro, esperando a que Kurt terminara de tomar sus libros del casillero; luego se alejaron por el pasillo a una distancia que a Blaine no le pareció "amistosa".

_Mala suerte, _pensó; Kurt ya está con alguien.

Los días pasaron, y las cosas fueron mejorando para Blaine; se fue familiarizando con la escuela y las clases, nadie lo había molestado en los pasillos, hizo algunos amigos; por ejemplo Mike Chang, un amable chico asiático miembro del equipo de futbol que compartía casi todas las clases con él, algunos chicos de su clase de química y Brittany; una agradable animadora, a la cual le había explicado como multiplicar en una calculadora. Sin embargo, tristemente su relación con Kurt no había mejorado tanto como Anderson hubiera esperado, solo compartían la clase de español y nunca habían hablado, y Blaine realmente estaba interesado en él, aun sabiendo que él estaba con el rubio jugador de futbol. De hecho, Blaine sabía demasiadas cosas de Kurt; sabía cual era su mesa favorita en la cafetería, sabía que auto tenía y donde lo estacionaba y que su hermanastro era el coreback del equipo de futbol. Contrario a lo que pudiera parecer, Blaine no era un acechador ni nada de eso; simplemente se había enterado por algunas felices coincidencias de todo eso.

Definitivamente Blaine sentía la enorme necesidad de hacerse presente para Kurt, de alguna forma; no quería seguir comportándose como el típico adolescente enamorado que suspira cada que ve a su inalcanzable amor; mínimo sería bueno agregarlo a los pocos amigos que tenía en McKinley, a él y a su rubio novio, después de eso podría formar un plan para deshacerse silenciosamente de él o anunciar frente a toda la escuela que su cabello era teñido o…

—Blaine, ¿Blaine me estas escuchando?— dijo Mike mientras caminaban a su clase de historia, interrumpiendo sus planes de conspiración

—Lo siento Mike, me distraje un poco ¿Qué me decías?— respondió Blaine

—Te decía que hoy me perderé el almuerzo porque tengo que practicar con el coro la presentación de la asamblea de bienvenida esta tarde—

Blaine sonrió y para continuar la plática dijo:

—Yo solía ser miembro del coro en mi otra escuela, era divertido; éramos como estrellas de rock—

Mike soltó una risita y dijo:

—Eso es genial, desgraciadamente el coro en McKinley no es muy popular y mucho menos apreciado; pero es divertido, somos como una especie de familia. Tal vez deberías considerar unirte, si no te importa que te molesten un poco por los pasillos—

Blaine sonrió, la idea sonaba bien; amaba cantar y expresarse por medio de la música, sin embargo el hecho de ser molestado por pertenecer al coro no sonaba del todo bien; no sabía si podría lidiar con ello.

—Sí, lo considerare— dijo mientras entraba al aula de clases y buscaba su lugar.

Cuando finalizaron las clases, todo el alumnado se dirigió al auditorio para la asamblea de inicio de cursos, después del discurso del señor Figgins sobre el cuidado de la propiedad escolar Mr. Schuester apareció en el escenario para presentar al coro y extender la invitación para unirse. El hecho de que el amable maestro de español fuera el director del coro, hacia que las ganas de unirse aumentaran en Blaine, finalmente el discurso de Mr. Schuester termino y una chica morena, no muy alta, de cabello castaño y poderosa voz apareció cantando las primeras frases de "_Don't dream it's over" _de_Crowded House__; _la chica realmente tenía una voz privilegiada; luego, para la segunda estrofa el telón se abrió y aparecieron doce chicos más, el coro sonaba realmente bien; Blaine comenzó a recorrer el escenario detenidamente tratando de identificar a los chicos que se encontraban en él; pudo ver a Mike bailando con Brittany, a pesar de que la canción no se prestaba para una coreografía, ellos hacían movimientos sutiles y elegantes, similares a ballet que iban perfectos. Siguió recorriendo el escenario y de repente su corazón se detuvo y una sonrisa en su rostro se pinto automáticamente, Kurt era parte del coro, cantaba sonriente mientras se movía al compas de la música, sin darse cuenta; el ojimiel se levanto de su asiento para poder verlo mejor, se veía tan perfecto como siempre y a pesar de que todos los chicos del coro portaban la misma camisa verde esmeralda, la forma en la que Kurt la lucia era diferente, para Blaine, el se veía mejor que todos los demás.

Para cuando Blaine estaba abordando su auto para irse a casa, había llegado a una feliz conclusión; ya no había duda, se uniría al coro, así podría "matar dos pájaros de un tiro"; podría cantar, que era lo que más le gustaba y estaría cerca de Kurt.

Al día siguiente lo primero que hizo al llegar a la escuela, fue anotarse en la lista de audiciones; después fue a clases tratando de buscar la canción ideal para adicionar; incluso le había pedido ayuda a Mike, quien le dijo que no se preocupara mucho por la canción, solamente tenía que dejar todo el sentimiento en la interpretación.

Para la hora del almuerzo seguía perdido en su iPod, tratando de encontrar la canción correcta; camino por inercia por la cafetería mirando su reproductor, cuando de repente se estrello fuertemente contra alguien.

—Lo siento, lo lamento yo no te vi….— dijo levantándose del suelo y ofreciendo su mano al otro chico para que se levantara

—Sí, eso puedo intuirlo fácilmente— la voz de Kurt le respondió, con un toque de sarcasmo e ironía y luego tomo su mano

Los latidos del corazón de Blaine aumentaron cuando tomo la mano del castaño, con muy poco esfuerzo lo levanto del suelo y con una sonrisa tímida dijo:

—Oh Kurt, lo siento tanto; simplemente venia distraído—

Kurt se acomodo su abrigo, tomo su bolsa del piso y sin mirar a Blaine pregunto:

—Disculpa pero, ¿nos conocemos?—

Toda la emoción de Blaine cayó de golpe a sus pies y apenado respondió:

—Ah, bueno; estamos juntos en español—

Kurt solo asintió y antes de alejarse caminando dijo:

—Oh, bueno; ten más cuidado la próxima vez sí; nos vemos—

Blaine solo se quedo ahí solo, mirando a su amor platónico alejarse con su elegante caminar, ¿era posible que fuera tan insignificante en su vida como para no recordarlo? De repente mientras caminaba desanimado a la cafetería, tuvo una revelación; ya sabía que canción cantaría; había encontrado la canción perfecta, que describía perfectamente sus sentimientos.

Finalmente eran las tres treinta de la tarde; hora de la práctica del coro, Mike le había dicho que por ser el único que se había anotado para audicionar, la audición se llevaría a cabo en el salón de coro, no en el auditorio como se había indicado antes. Asi que camino junto a su amigo a dicha sala.

Al llegar ahí, todos saludaron a Mike sonriendo y este se apresuro a decir:

—Hey chicos, conozcan a Blaine; audicionara para unirse al coro—

Todas las miradas se fijaron en él y el moreno solo levanto la mano en señal de saludo, Blaine pudo darse cuenta de que Mike tenía razón al decir que eran una especie extraña de familia, cada miembro del coro parecía tener una personalidad única y diferente.

Mike se posiciono frente a Blaine y comenzó a presentar a los miembros del coro

—Ellas son Brittany, Santana y Quinn— dijo señalando al trió de animadoras, —Ellos son Mercedes, Tina y Artie— Blaine conocía a de vista a Tina, la novia de Mike y a Mercedes de la clase de literatura —Lauren y Puck— Mike señalo a un chico de mohicano y a su gran novia —Y por allá se encuentran Finn, Kurt y Sam— Finn, el coreback, le dedico una sonrisa amable y él le respondió, para luego enfocar su atención en Kurt y en su rubio novio Sam, que tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros del castaño. Blaine solo pudo dejar de mirarlos cuando al fondo la voz de Mike fue sustituida por una voz femenina:

—Es bueno que quieras unirte al coro y juntarte con gente talentosa, pero debo decir que, aunque lo parezca no nos urgen nuevos miembros, así que tendrás que mostrarnos que tienes aunque sea un poco de talento— dijo la chica de voz privilegiada poniéndose frente a Blaine con las manos en la cintura

—Por supuesto, estoy listo para hacerlo— Blaine respondió

La chica le sonrió y dijo:

—Soy Rachel Berry, co-capitana del coro; Finn y yo somos la paraje principal y…—

El discurso de Rachel fue interrumpido por Mr. Schuester que entro a la sala:

—Buenas tardes chicos, veo que ya conocen a nuestro nuevo miembro potencial, Blaine—

Todos los chicos tomaron sus lugares y el señor Schuester dio una palmada en el hombro de Blaine:

—Cuando gustes empezar— el hombre le dijo con voz amable

Blaine asintió, suspiro y luego tomo la guitarra que descansaba a su lado:

—Hola, soy Blaine Anderson y cantare "_Somebody's me"—_

El moreno toco los primeros acordes de la canción y luego decididamente comenzó a cantar:

"_You, do you remember me? like, I remember you?  
>Do you spend your life, going back in your mind to that time?"<em>

Inconscientemente, dirigió su Mirada a Kurt sin intención de despegarla de él.

_"Cause I, I walk the streets alone, I hate being on my own  
>and everyone can see that, I really fell,<br>and I'm going through hell  
>thinking about you with somebody else."<em>

Nadie, incluso Kurt; parecía dares cuenta de que la canción iba dedicada para el castaño, todos miraban a Blaine disfrutando de su actuación.

"_Somebody wants you, somebody needs you  
>somebody dreams about you every single night<br>somebody can't breathe, without you it's lonely.  
>Somebody hopes that one day you will see,<br>that somebody's me. __That somebody's me. Yeaah..."_

Sí, eso era justamente lo que Blaine sentía; y ahora casi tenía ganas de gritárselo a Kurt frente a todos, sin importarle que Sam estuviera ahí, o que quedara como el más tonto del universo

"_You will always be in my life, even if im not in your life  
>cause you're in my memory. You, will you remember me?<br>and before you set me free, oh listen please..."_

Para la última parte de la canción, Blaine se aferraba a la guitarra fuertemente y todo el sentimiento estaba completamente volcado en sus palabras, podía sentir su pecho a punto de reventar por todos lo que tenía guardado, un calor lo invadía al darse cuenta de la indiferencia de Kurt, solo lo miraba sin saber que todo esto era para él, sin saber que Blaine en ese momento estaba frente a 12 extraños exponiéndose por él; ojala pudiera decírselo…

"_Somebody wants you, somebody needs you.  
>Somebody dreams about you every single night.<br>Somebody can't breathe, without you it's lonely.  
>Somebody hopes that someday you will see, that somebody's me<br>that somebody's me. That somebody's me.  
>That somebody's me. Oh yeah.."<em>

La canción termino y todos aplaudieron intensamente:

—Wow, excelente Blaine; una magnífica interpretación— dijo Mr. Schue acercándose a él con su acostumbrada sonrisa —¡Bienvenido a New Directions!

Blaine agradeció el aplauso de sus compañeros y dirigió una última mirada a Kurt, pero esta vez Blaine tuvo suerte, pues se encontró con los ojos del castaño; ante esto Kurt le dedico una sonrisa sincera y siguió aplaudiendo. Blaine se ubico en una silla junto a Finn y luego sonrió ante su nuevo descubrimiento; los ojos de Kurt eran azules, de un azul profundo y claro como el cielo de primavera.

Las semanas siguientes mejoraron todavía más para Blaine, estaba muy contento de haberse unido a Glee; ahora se sentía parte de algo, todos los miembros de New Directions lo habían aceptado positivamente; lo hacían participe de sus fiestas, reuniones y grupos de estudio, hasta de los dramas amorosos, y ahora lo consideraban un miembro más de esa familia; incluso Kurt, con quien ahora tenía amenas platicas en la clase de español. De hecho, había llegado al punto en el que se sentía mal por quererle quitar el novio a Sam, pues el chico rubio se había portado muy bien con él.

El miércoles por la mañana, Anderson caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a su clase de literatura; estaba a punto de entrar al salón, cuando de repente sucedió algo que no esperaba para nada; aunque vio a Azimio y a Karofsky acercarse a él con slushies en la mano y aunque sabia la maldición que el club Glee tenía con los granizados; jamás hubiera estado listo para dicho acontecimiento.

—Bienvenido a _Perdedorlandia, _población… tu—

La voz de Karofsky y las risas de Azimio se alejaban por el pasillo, mientras un frio intempestivo y una sensación que quemaba en sus ojos se apodero de él; se limpio el hielo del rosto aun tratando de recuperar su respiración robada por el frio que sentía cuando el hielo se resbalaba por el interior de su camisa; simplemente no podía describir esa sensación, era tan molesta y hasta cierto punto humillante.

Aun sin poder ver, sintió como era tomado de los hombros y arrastrado de en medio del pasillo, se dejo guiar por esas manos hasta que su cadera choco con una superficie dura y fría.

—Ese par de gorilas ya se había tardado en darte la bienvenida formal a Glee—

Esa voz era demasiado familiar para Blaine, era difícil no reconocerla

—¿Kurt, eres tú?— el pelinegro preguntó mientras escuchaba el agua del grifo caer

—Tranquilízate, la sensación de picor en los ojos se calmara pronto; preocúpate por tu cabello, si no lo retiramos pronto se seca y se endurece, y eso es asqueroso— el aludido respondió, mientras inclinaba la cara de Blaine dentro del chorro de agua

Blaine solo se dejo guiar, se sentía extraño al no poder ver nada, luego dijo:

—Parece que tienes mucha experiencia con esto—

Kurt soltó una risa característica de él, con ironía evidente:

—Un poco, aunque así es la primera vez; después te acostumbras y estás listo para auxiliar a los demás— las suaves manos de Kurt recorrían el rostro de Blaine con una toalla de papel para retirar los últimos rastros de hielo.

—No puedo imaginarte bañado en esta cosa— dijo Blaine

Kurt solto un suspiro y respondio:

—Ja, no pasara de esta tarde para que puedas presenciar el espectáculo, es horrible—

—No creo— Blaine argumento impulsivamente

—¿Como dices?— cuestiono Kurt

Blaine se dio cuenta de que su comentario había salido de su boca sin pasar por el filtro obligatorio, pero no se echó para atrás; siguió adelante, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Que Kurt lo dejara a su suerte medio ciego en ese baño; ciertamente lo podía soportar

—No creo que sea horrible, podría apostar a que incluso con hielo de colores en el rostro te sigues viendo bien— argumento, tratando de que el comentario no diera a saber lo descaradamente que le coqueteaba

Kurt no respondió al comentario simplemente se limito a decir:

—Estás listo, ya puedes abrir los ojos—

Blaine se incorporo y abrió los ojos lentamente, sus pestañas aun se podían sentir un poco pegajosas; se miro al espejo y vio que su ropa era un desastre, así que comenzó el intento por mejorarlas un poco. Kurt aun seguía parado junto a él recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados; entonces Blaine decidió que si ya había dado un paso, no tenia caso regresar:

—Y, ¿Qué pasa con Sam es del equipo de futbol; no puede hacer algo al respecto, no puede defenderte—

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron en señal de sorpresa, luego frunció un poco el seño y respondió; evidentemente incomodo

—No lo creo, también él es víctima— suspiro —Todos los chicos del equipo de futbol han tratado de poner en su lugar a los matones, pero nada es efectivo; las cosas siguen igual, somos lo más bajo de la pirámide social, supongo que en algún momento te acostumbras a vivir con eso—

Blaine noto que Kurt evadió inteligentemente la pregunta, decidió que era todo por el momento en su intento de conquista, definitivamente era malo para el romance.

—Gracias Kurt— dijo con una sonrisa sincera

—No es nada— Kurt correspondió a la sonrisa —solo la próxima vez que veas venir a los neandertales con vasos de Slushie, haz lo posible por cubrir tu rostro—

Ambos salieron del baño y Mercedes los esperaba en el pasillo, Kurt se despidió y siguió su camino hacia su clase de historia mundial; acto que Blaine y su amiga imitaron; llegaron al salón de literatura y tomaron sus respectivos lugares. Para cuando habían transcurrido veinticinco minutos de la lección, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban medio dormidos, o cabeceando en sus lugares, Blaine estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos, cuando Mercedes pateo su asiento, haciéndolo saltar sorprendido.

El moreno volteo lo más discreto que pudo y Mercedes solo le entrego una hoja muy bien doblada; el ojimiel la abrió discretamente y la leyó; sorprendido se apresuro a escribir su respuesta y a pasarle la hoja a Mercedes, para luego tenerla de vuelta otra vez; este procedimiento fue repetido durante toda la clase; al final ambos salieron y en el pasillo Mercedes se despidió:

—Nos vemos en el almuerzo Blaine, y piensa un poco acerca de eso—

Blaine seguía algo perdido por la conversación escrita que acababan de tener, ciertamente no podía creer lo que Mercedes le acababa de decir, o mejor dicho; escribir. El ojimiel llego a su casillero, dejo sus libros, y antes de cerrarlo tomo la hoja de la conversación con Mercedes, la abrió cuidadosamente y le releyó:

_Hey Blaine, a pesar de que te conozco de hace poco, ya te considero mi amigo; por eso te dare un consejo: Dile a Kurt que te gusta, o invítalo a salir_

_**¿De qué estás hablando Mercedes?**_

_De nada que no sea cierto chico_

_**Claro que no es cierto, además el está con Sam**_

_Mira chico, aprecio mucho a Sam, como a todos en Glee; pero ciertamente lo suyo con Kurt no es nada serio, créeme, estoy segura de que ambos necesitan un pretexto para mandarse a volar_

_**No entiendo**_

_Si, cuando recién comenzaron a estar juntos a todos nos parecían de lo más tierno, y estábamos felices; sobre todo por Kurt que no la había estado pasado bien, pero ciertamente no hay mucha química entre ellos. Sam es muy distraído para darse cuenta, y Kurt demasiado bueno como para dejarlo; así que lo único que queda es que tú juegues tus cartas__._

**_¿Cómo te diste cuenta de esto Mercedes?_**

_No es difícil, intuición femenina_

_**No lo sé**…_

_No temas, es más, déjame decirte algo; no muchas personas, especialmente chicos, tienen la fortuna de contar que Kurt los ayudo con sus problemas de Slushie… ni siquiera Sam._

Blaine arrugo la hoja y la lanzo al fondo de su casillero, suspiro un poco; tal vez Mercedes tenía razón, o tal vez no; sin embargo Blaine no se sentía capaz de hacer algún movimiento serio para acercarse a Kurt cuando este aun este con Sam.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los días; Kurt y Blaine se hicieron un poco más cercanos; esto debido a que Anderson buscaba cualquier pretexto para abordar al castaño y sacarle algunas sonrisas de repente. Blaine respetaba lo suyo con Sam, pero el paso de los días también le ayudo a darse cuenta de que Mercedes tenía razón, las cosas entre ellos se deterioraban cada vez más.

La gota que derramo el vaso cayo un martes antes de que la práctica del coro iniciara; Blaine entro con Mike, Tina y Artie al salón de coro y se encontraron con una tremenda discusión llevándose a cabo.

Kurt estaba con las manos en la cintura en medio de la sala, mirando a Quinn con incredulidad, mientras Sam y Finn se daban empujones; todos miraban atónitos, desde sus lugares; sin pensarlo dos veces, Blaine se acerco a Rachel y con un susurro inaudible pregunto:

—¿Qué pasa?—

Rachel con la mano en la boca se acerco lo más que pudo al odio de Blaine y susurro.

—Muchos problemas, llegaron rumores a los oídos de Finn de que Sam y Quinn tienen algo que ver— suspiro —Finn se puso como loco, no solo porque Quinn es su novia, sino porque Sam es novio de su hermano—

La cara de Blaine fue de sorpresa e incredulidad:

—Vaya situación bizarra—

Rachel le dedico una mirada que no pudo descifrar y luego le dijo:

—Es obvio que no es cierto Blaine, fueron rumores inventados por la entrenadora Sylvester; incluso Brittany lo confirmo; pero ni Sam ni Finn quieren escuchar, ya los conoces, típicos chicos—

Blaine miro a Rachel, aunque la chica trataba de sonar optimista, sabia lo mucho que la chica sufría por ver a Finn en esta situación, y la comprendió muy bien; el sentía por Kurt lo mismo que ella por Finn.

Por suerte Mr Schue llego a tiempo para calmar a los chicos, pero no pudo evitar que cada uno de ellos saliera molesto de la sala. El ambiente en la práctica fue muy tenso, ni siquiera la alegre canción de Artie pudo templar los ánimos, por lo que Mr Schue decidió que lo mejor sería darla por terminada. Casi todos salieron rápidamente de la sala y se despidieron; Blaine espero a medio pasillo por Kurt, pero el castaño no salió del aula. Mercedes y Tina se acercaron al moreno para despedirse y luego le hicieron una mueca para incitarlo a actuar; entonces Blaine no lo pensó más y entro al salón de coro.

Kurt seguía en su lugar de costumbre con la mirada en el suelo; Blaine camino hacia él y se sentó a su lado

—Hola Kurt, ¿está todo bien?—

El castaño levanto el rostro y Blaine pudo ver sus ojos rojos, seguramente había llorado un poco, o simplemente estaba tratando de evitarlo

—Si Blaine, todo está bien; ¿Qué haces aquí? No tendrías que ir camino a casa— el ojiazul pregunto

—No exactamente, en casa nunca hay nada interesante para hacer; casi siempre estoy solo—

Blaine se acerco un poco más a Kurt y amablemente le dijo:

—Kurt, sabes que somos amigos; se que lo que sucedió hace rato es lo que te tiene así, puedes confiar en mi—

Kurt soltó una risa y luego dijo:

—Es raro como tú sabes demasiado de mí y me conoces bien; y yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de ti—

Después de estas palabras, Blaine decidió olvidarse de la existencia de Sam por un momento y prosiguió:

—Eso tiene solución, quieres acompañarme a dar un pequeño paseo—

Kurt volvió a sonreír, tomo su bolso y asintió:

—No puedo esperar para ir—

Ambos chicos caminaron rumbo al estacionamiento, y al tratar de decidir a donde ir, llegaron a la conclusión que era una buena idea solo caminar por los alrededores.

Salieron de los terrenos de McKinley y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo, minutos después llegaron a un parque cercano y comenzaron a caminar a través del terreno:

—Entonces, Blaine Anderson; eres todo un misterio, ¿Qué puedes decirme acerca de ti?— Kurt comenzó las preguntas

—Bueno, acabo de mudarme a casa de mis abuelos hace un par de meses— suspiro —Yo solía asistir a la academia Dalton, exclusiva para jóvenes, era genial; pero ciertamente era un estilo de vida muy difícil, todo tan perfecto y meticuloso; extrañaba un poco la espontaneidad e informalidad de la escuela pública, a pesar de todos los malos ratos que pase en ella.— Blaine exhalo y Kurt le brindo una mirada de empatía —Decidí que debía ser valiente y enfrentarme a mi pasado, no siempre iba a estar protegido tras los muros de Dalton; entonces por eso vine a McKinley; porque aunque ahora sea más valiente que antes, la escuela de Westerville no era definitivamente una opción—

—¿Y tus padres?—

—Ellos siguen en Westerville, los visito cada fin de semana, o a veces vienen a casa de los abuelos a cenar; realmente no es mucho el cambio; sucedía lo mismo cuando estaba en Dalton— Blaine respondió sin inmutarse

—Y no extrañas Dalton— Kurt pregunto, su rostro era sincero y realmente se veía interesado en la respuesta

—Claro que sí; extraño a mis amigos, a los Warblers que es el Glee club de Dalton, a algunos maestros; pero también hay muchas cosas por las que vale la pena estar en McKinley— Blaine termino esta frase haciendo énfasis en el final, mirando a Kurt fijamente, como tratando de hacerle entender que se refería a él

Kurt desvió la mirada y sonrió; luego de unos segundos de silencio dijo:

—Eres muy valiente Blaine—

El moreno levanto el rostro para mostrar orgullo; luego decidió que era tiempo de insistir de nuevo con cierto tema:

—Y tu ¿qué me puedes decir respecto a Sam?—

La sonrisa de Kurt se desvaneció, y no respondió de inmediato; solo siguió caminando hasta que llego a una fuente, donde se sento.

—No mucho, Sam es maravilloso, pero creo que las cosas ya no son como antes entre nosotros, la magia termino demasiado rápido; apenas tenemos dos meses juntos— suspiro —Creo que lo que paso hace rato no fue lo que me hizo sentir mal; fue el hecho de no tener el valor para no decírselo y terminar las cosas de buena manera—

—¿Qué te detiene?— Blaine sabía que si Kurt seguía respondiendo sin evadirlo, podría llegar el momento exacto en el que pudiera confesarle sus sentimientos

—No lo sé, es solo un miedo irracional, tal vez a volver a estar solo— respondió Kurt

—No estás solo Kurt— Blaine se acerco un poco más al ojiazul, con la intención de tomar su mano, pero no lo logro; solo se conformo con el roce de sus dedos —Me tienes a… bueno, tienes a todos los chicos en Glee—

—Supongo que tienes razón— respondió Kurt, mientras ponía sus manos sobre su regazo.

Volvió a haber un silencio, por suerte no era del tipo incomodo; ahora era el turno de Kurt para preguntar:

—Y tu Blaine ¿hay alguien que te robe el sueño y destroce tu capacidad de formar ideas coherentes—

Blaine sonrió nerviosamente y luego miro al suelo, sin más preámbulo respondió:

—Sí, claro que lo hay, pero no lo sé; no sé si sea prudente o propio que yo este enamorado de él—

—¿Por qué habría de ser así?— Kurt hizo la pregunta con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, era obvio que entendía que Blaine hablaba de él

—No lo sé… es complicado— contesto Anderson

Kurt entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, luego metió su mano a la fuente y atrapo toda el agua que pudo en su mano, para luego lanzársela a Blaine directamente en el rostro:

—Esa es una respuesta tonta Blaine; solo para evadir la situación—

Blaine se quedo inmóvil después de sentir el agua en su rostro, luego miro a Kurt con una mirada de complicidad y rápidamente se dispuso a mojar a Kurt de vuelta, el castaño se levanto de su improvisado asiento tratando de evitar el ataque:

—No te atrevas Blaine, esa agua está sucia, no es buena para mi rostro— Kurt grito mientras se disponía a correr lejos para evitar que Blaine lo mojara

—Eres un tramposo Hummel— Blaine se levanto y corrió tras el ojiazul —Detente ahí, te voy a enseñar algunas lecciones de respeto—

Blaine corrió tras Kurt unos minutos tratando de atraparlo para mojarlo, pero Kurt era ágil; así que no fue fácil, pero luego, después de un descuido de Kurt, Anderson logro atraparlo; lo tomo firmemente de la cintura y lo levanto algunos centímetros del suelo, y cargándolo lo acerco hasta la fuente.

—No te atrevas Anderson, ¡No lo hagas, porque juro que no lo contaras!— Kurt gritaba aterrorizado, simplemente no podía contener la risa.

—¿Me estas retando Kurt?— pregunto Blaine.

Luego de esa pregunta, Blaine tomo a Kurt firmemente, lo cargo y lo inclino tanto que su cabeza ya casi tocaba el agua, como reflejo Kurt enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine, tratando de alejarse lo más posible del agua. De repente ambos fueron concientes de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros; ninguno de los dos se movió o dijo nada, solo se miraron a los ojos.

Kurt podía sentir la respiración de Blaine fundiéndose con la suya en medio de sus rostros, también pudo sentir sus manos cálidas sobre su cuerpo, manos que lo tomaban firmemente para que no cayera; eran sensaciones cálidas que le provocaron un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda a gran velocidad; todo eso era bastante agradable.

Blaine a su vez sentía un leve calor en sus brazos que le indicaba que, a pesar de que Kurt era ligero, estaban a punto de desfallecer por el peso; pero no le importo, estaba tan cerca del castaño que podía contar sus pestañas y se veía su propio reflejo en las pupilas del ojiazul.

Estaban tan cerca, a solo un par de centímetros, tan solo tenían que hacer un mínimo esfuerzo para alcanzar sus labios…

—Ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos antes de que obscurezca— Blaine dijo susurrando aun sobre los labios de Kurt, inmediato a esto lo puso de vuelta en el suelo.

El ojiazul solo asintió y se dispuso a acomodar su ropa; luego de unos minutos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a McKinley; durante el trayecto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni se miraron; solo caminaron con la vista al frente. Arribaron al estacionamiento de McKinley y cada uno se dirigió a su auto, no se despidieron ni se miraron pro ultimo; ambos parecían estar huyendo de las explicaciones.

Blaine manejo por inercia a su casa, simplemente no podía ocultarlo, estaba contento; sabía que Kurt correspondía sus sentimientos, lo había notado; pero ahora estaba molesto por haber arruinado el momento; rayos, ¿Quién lo entendía? Semanas antes se lamentaba por la indiferencia del castaño y hoy había actuado como un tonto evitando que las cosas se dieran; definitivamente necesitaba decidirse, solo faltaba eso.

Kurt llego a su casa y se dirigió a su cuarto rápidamente, se encerró ahí y trato de recordar con la mayor exactitud posible el momento que había vivido con Blaine, habían estado tan cerca; y eso lo hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago, como hace mucho no sucedía; era un hecho, Blaine le gustaba y mucho; era tan comprensivo y agradable; tan tierno y caballeroso. Sabía que lo suyo con Sam estaba terminado desde hace mucho, y sabia que el rubio chico entendería; y si Blaine no daba el primer paso, lo daría él.

Al día siguiente, ninguno de los dos se encontró en el periodo de clase; lo único que Blaine supo de Kurt fue que había terminado con Sam y que las cosas no habían resultado tan mal. Era el momento, no le importaba que después de eso Sam lo odiara por acercarse a su ex novio apenas unas horas después de haber concluido su relación, ahora ya era alguien para Kurt; y no debía perder el tiempo.

Pero, ¿Cómo debía comenzar?, no lo sabía…

Era la hora del ensayo coral, Blaine entro a la sala y vio a todos sus compañeros que lo saludaron como de costumbre; entonces su mirada se clavo en Kurt, y este le sonrió de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho. Blaine se acerco al lugar del ojiazul y lo tomo de la mano; Kurt se levanto y lo siguió al centro de la sala, inmediatamente las miradas se posaron en ellos… Y Blaine no lo pensó más; abrazo a Kurt por la cintura y lo acerco a él lo más que pudo, luego poso sus labios en los del contratenor.

Comenzó a besarlo con temor, temiendo en cada segundo que lo lanzara lejos; sin embargo luego de un momento, Kurt correspondió al beso, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y siguió el ritmo del moreno, Blaine podía percibir que Kurt sentía lo mismo que él, las ganas de desaparecer de ese mundo por un momento, estar solos en medio de la nada.

Ambos sentían las miradas sobre ellos y los susurros expectantes de sus amigos de Glee, algunos festejando el suceso, otros anonadados; pero eso ya no importaba, ellos ahora estaban juntos, tenían por delante una historia por escribir… Y eso era un el mejor de los comienzos ¿No?...


End file.
